My last breath
by MoonKrazy
Summary: Endymion and Serinity Songfic: My last breath, by Evanecense. One shot


  
  
Another Song-fic  
Song: My Last Breath   
Artist: Evanescence   
  
I own nothing but my life. ^^  
  
Enjoy!   
  
*************************************  
hold on to me love  
you know i can't stay long   
all i wanted to say was i love you   
and i'm not afraid   
*************************************  
  
Warm winds blow around a man standing on a hill, His eye's closed breathing in the scent of the one in his arms.  
  
"I cant let you go" he says to the petite woman in his arms, and releasing her from his embrace only far enough so that he could look into her eyes.  
  
"You have to, I must attend to my duties as the Queen of Earth" she whispers to him.   
  
"But there has to be another way! I cant lose you again! I wont!" with tears in his eyes he pleads with the woman he has loved for centuries.  
  
"My King, you know what must be done. Take care of our daughter. Teach her the ways of good and always let her know that I am watching."  
  
************************************  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?  
************************************  
  
Quickly the woman pushed the man away and ran out into the open feild, as she ran she chanted the magical words that would change her into the Savior of all good,  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal POWER!"  
  
As she ran she glowed with a heavenly light, the gown she had been wearing was now a silver and gold Sailor suit, and powerful silver wings had grown from her back. With a great flap of her wings she took flight and headed towards a dark light growing in the sky.  
  
"SERINITY!!" the man shouted as he watched his beloved take flight and soar into the sky. As she disapeares into the darkness he falls to his knees, his head in his hands.  
  
"you cant leave me," he whispers to himself as the tears fall without end "you just cant.."  
  
************************************  
i'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
************************************  
  
"I'm sorry Endymion, my love" Serinty whispers to the wind.  
  
Looking to the evil power in front of her, determination in her eyes, she beats her wings harder on the wind soaring higher and higher into the clouds, until her destination is reached.  
  
Suddenly the warm winds around her turn cold and a Figure clad in a dark cloak begins walking towards her.  
  
"Ah," a evil voice whispers from beneith the hood of the cloak, "So the ever Vigilant Queen Serinity of the galixy has come to pay me a visit, has she?"  
  
"Tsk, Tsk, my Queen.. coming uninvited to someone's home is very rude of you. You must pay for this intrusion. WITH YOUR LIFE"  
  
Suddenly the hooded figure raises his hands to the sky and dark energy begins to accumulate between them.  
  
*this is it* she tells herself calling forth her moon staff and holding it in front of her, preparing to block the blow she was about to encounter.  
  
************************************  
i know you hear me  
i can taste it in your tears  
************************************  
  
Standing on his feet Endymion, King of the earth, looks to the sky and feels the warm air turn cold around him.  
  
"No, Serinity," he tells himself "I will not lose you as i have before, our daughter will not grow up without a mother, I will not allow you to deny her of that right!"  
  
Suddenly with a birst of power he had never felt before he was enveloped in a golden light. when the light faded he was wearing a Golden tuxedo and Golden wings had sprouted from his back.  
  
"Serinity, My love i'm coming!" with a flap of his wings he took off towards his love, letting his heart guide him throug the darkness and to his destination.  
  
************************************  
holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
************************************  
  
As the battle beteewn good and evil rages on Serinity feels a berst of happiness in her heart, as if someone had opend the flood gates of love, she smiled to herself.  
  
"What are you Smileing about, Queenie? You actually think your going to WIN?!? Guess again, you are no match for my power alone. You dont stand a chance!" the cloaked fighure sneered as he sent more power into his attack.  
  
"That's where your wrong, I am never alone! I have my loved ones with me all the time! even though they are not here in body they are always in my heart! their spirits are always with me!" Serinity shouted at the being that had slain her fellow Sailor soldiers. Tears stinged her eyes at the thought of loosing them, but as she had said they were still with her in spirit and that thought pushed her power even farther.  
  
A bright light exploded between the opossing forces and both were thrown to the ground.  
  
Serinity, still dazed, did not see the birst of energy coming rappidly towards her.  
  
************************************  
closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there  
************************************  
  
Serinty's head shot up as she heard a loud explosion go off beside her. In front of her she saw a man clad in a golden tuxedo offering her his hand. Realizing who it was she took the hand and gave the man a warm smile.  
  
"Endymion my love, i knew you would find me" she said as the looked into the blue eyes of her husband.  
  
"You had doubts that i would come, my love?" he said in a warm voice.  
  
"None at all" she whisperd to him as she took in the sight of his golden tuxedo and his large golden wings.  
  
"You cought me off gaurd, King Endymion," the cloaked figure sneered at the couple "But it will not happen AGAIN!"  
  
The ground shook as cloaked figure called on his final ouces of power to aid him in defeating his enemies.  
  
"GREAT POWER OF DARKNESS, LEND ME YOUR FULL POWER AND SHOW THESE WEAKLINGS YOUR TRUE STRENGHT!"   
  
As the dark energy began to gather at the hands of it's master, Serenity and Endymion called forth the powers of the galixy and the souls of the freinds they had lost in this war.  
  
"Friends, we need your help! We call upon the powers of the Senshi of past and present, near and far, to help us Defeat this Foe! He who would try to bring nothing but death and distruction to all he touches. We call upon you all, HELP US DEFEAT THIS EVIL!" Serinity and Endymion shouted in unision.  
  
Hearing the calls of their King and Queen the souls of Senshi young and old, gave their powers willingly to the ones that had requested their aid.  
  
The King and Queen of the universe felt the power flow through their veins and love flow into their hearts. They held one anothers hand and raised the other towards the feind that had dared compromise their happiness.   
  
"Now you shal feel the power of good, Begone from our universe! There is no place for you here!" Serinity shouted at the cloaked figure, as power began to flow from the hands of her and Endymion and shot towards the cloaked figure.   
  
At the same instant the Cloaked one lashed out with his attack as well, and as the powers of good and evil clashed, an exlposion threw the King and Queen to the ground far below and before Serinity lost herself to sleep she made one final request,  
  
"Please, bring those who we have lost back to us, i know in my heart that they were meant to live long and happy lives. Please, give them that chance." and soon she lost herself to the world of dreams.  
  
The crystal on her broach flared to life and flickered for a moment before reverting back to its dormant state. It's work done and the world safe once more.  
  
************************************  
say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black  
************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it folks! Hope you Enjoyed it! it's my first fic in a while... So be gentle.. please? Thank you for reading and feel free to leave a message at the tone.... *BEEEEP* 


End file.
